When TimeTurners Break
by noctepanther
Summary: When TimeTurners Break, sometimes the consequences are...better than expected.


When Time-Turners Break

A/N: This is being written in response to my friend's challenge. Which is very evil. Anywho, this is my first HP fic, and takes place during PoA.

I don't own it.

Hermione's bushy mane of brown hair was buried in a book. Again. One hand absentmindedly figured the Time-Turner hanging clandestinely around her neck, the other holding the book on Ancient Runes she was currently absorbed in. So she didn't notice when Ron bumped into her, attempting to catch a makeshift quaffle he and Harry were tossing back and forth. The bookish witch let out a scream of surprise as her book and-to her horror- the Time-Turner went flying in through the air.

She quickly got up from the ground where she had been knocked, trying to catch the time-traveling device before anyone saw it. Around and around it flew, making countless rotations. In a last-ditch attempt to grab it before it smashed on the floor, Hermione slid across the smooth surface with her hands outstretched. As soon as her fingers touched the cool glass, she knew something was wrong.

For she was no longer in her world.

Hermione got up and dusted off her robes, thankful that no one was around to see her in such a state. She winced at a pain in her hand. Looking down, Hermione saw blood dripping out between her fingers. Gingerly opening her hand, she gasped. The Time-Turner was broken. The glass had cut into her hand, which explained the bleeding. She stood there for a second, trying gather her bearings.

She appeared to still be in Hogwarts, but it had to be in a different time period, for when she had caught the Time-Turner, the halls had been full of students. Those same halls were now barren and devoid of sound. So, by logical reasoning, she was stuck in the past.

"Hello there," a mischievous from behind. The young brunette gave a jump as a strong hand found it's place on her shoulder. "Jumpy, aren't ya?" the voice chuckled. Hermione turned around to see a young man, not much older than herself, munching on a tomato. He had unnaturally good looks, what with his sleek black hair and handsome face.

The boy furrowed his brows. "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before. And I always remember pretty faces." He gave a sly smile as he took another bite from the tomato, the red juice dribbling down his chin.

Hermione blushed at the compliment. She wasn't exactly used to them. "Umm...yes, I am new. I just transferred here from...Beuxbatons." She said the name of another wizarding school she had read about.

"And you're in Gryffindor?" he asked, pointing at the red badge on her robes.

"Well, yes. The headmaster sorted me personally, since I just moved here." Hermione saw a similar flash of red and gold on the boy's own robes. "Are you a Gryffindor too?" she asked with an inclination of her head.

The boy gave a bark-like laugh. "Yeah, I managed to escape the horrors of Slytherin, unlike the rest of my family. He looked at her through dark eyes. "I'm Sirius by the way. Sirius Black." His glance flicked down to her cut hand. "Here, let me help you that." Sirius pulled out his wand and murmured a spell, cleaning and healing her cut at the same time.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she took a step back in surprise. This was the same man who was trying to kill Harry! Well, he wasn't a man yet, but he was well on his way..._No._ She thought, mentally smacking herself. _This is the boy that grows up to be a mass murderer! Who betrays Harry's parents to their death. You. Cannot. Think. This way._

"You okay?" Sirius asked, tilting his head. "You look like you just saw a ghost!" He jumped as one such spirit passed through him. "Are there no ghosts at Beuxbatons?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. This whole place is different from my old school." She started to walk away, hoping to get away from the scum.

She had no such luck. "Wait!" Sirius called after her. "You haven't even told me your name!"

She spun about on one foot, answering sharply, "Hermione." And with that said, she ran towards the courtyard, hoping that somehow, the running would bring her back to her time.

Sirius stood by himself, with tomato core in hand. He watched her run off, brown hair shining in the sun. Sighing he tossed the core to the ground, knowing full well that someone slip on it. He went off towards the common room, class suddenly losing interest.

Later on

Sirius was being poked and prodded furiously by James, who knew full well something was wrong with his best friend.

"C'mon, tell me who she is!" He whined as he poke Sirius in the back. Sirius just sat back further in the chair.

"I know it's a girl Padfoot. Only girls get you down like this. Who is it? Is it Lily?" His friendly green eyes turned suddenly violent.

Sirius shook his head, knowing more than enough of James' crush on Lily. "No, she's ne.." His voice trailed off as that mane of brown hair appeared in the common room door.

Hermione didn't want to come. She was afraid. She knew Sirius would be there, and she didn't know if she could handle seeing him. Not with knowing his future. But she would be caught if she was off in the corridors at night.

Hermione let out a disgruntled sigh. There he was, staring straight at her. Somewhere, somebody had left a radio on.

"In the future lies our hearts

In the past lies our hate.

Ever since I first met you

I knew I would always know you

Whether it be hate

Friendship

Or even love

We would always be together

For in the future lies our hearts

In the past lies our hate.

And we started to talk

And I started to loathe

But suddenly

We became friends

And I wondered what happened

For in the future lies our hearts

In the past lies our hate

Then,

Before either of us knew what happened

We were lovers

Walking hand in hand

Oblivious to all

But ourselves.

Because in the future lies our hearts

In the past lies our hate."

And as the song played, Sirius slowly got up and started over to her, a strange look in his eyes. He walked like a wild dog, stalking his prey. Hermione suddenly wished she was an Animagi, able to turn into something, anything, and fly away.

As she stood paralyzed with fear, he moved closer. Hermione could smell his scent, distinct among the rest of the room. It was one of confidence, determination, and sheer masculinity. It both thrilled and terrified her.

And then, there he was, standing right in front of her, barely an inch between them. "Hermione, we meet again." Sirius smiled, revealing perfect teeth, with particularly sharp canines.

She opened her mouth to give a sarcastic response, but was foiled by his lips on her own.

And she thought, _Maybe I don't need to return to my time._

A/N: Sorry Angstgirl! I couldn't really work the cuteness into it. Eh, just another piece of crap to add to my generous supply.


End file.
